


Prince and Prince

by theraxify



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Complete, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theraxify/pseuds/theraxify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Kid and Law are prince, and they seemed have have an arranged marriage with someone else or maybe not. How would things turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince and Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hihi, okay, this fic was finished much earlier than usual cause I'm preparing for some other to be on time. Anyway, this is by far, the longest fic that I have written for Kid x Law. I really had a lot of fun writing this and laughing my ass off. I'm sorry if I messed up the addressing of the people and such. Maybe leave a comment or so? Hehehe, I hope you really enjoy this fic!
> 
> Prompt: Prince
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kid, Law or One Piece.

Law walked through the seemingly endless hallway towards the King’s study. He brain worked around with the possible reasons that he might be summoned for, but nothing came to his mind. He hadn’t done anything to make the King mad, and neither did he neglect his princely duties. Law was rarely summoned by the King, or rather his father. Regardless of the reason, Law had to reach there fast, just in case it is something urgent; which he highly doubted.

When he came face to face with the door the towered above him, he reached out towards the door and knocked gently, but loud enough to be heard by his father.

“This is Law, Your Majesty.”

Following after Law’s notification, he was granted access into the room that not many are allowed to get near to. Stepping into the room, he bowed slightly from his neck as a greeting.

“What is it that you wish to tell me, Your Majesty?”

Up till now, his father had not once spoken anything. He simply just remained silent and watched Law before motioning him to take a seat. Law could tell that his father was obviously having a difficult time forming his sentence, which in turn, aroused his curiosity.

“Drop the formalities. No one is around.”

Law slumped back in his seat, relieved that he doesn’t seem to be in any sort of troubles and the dropping of such royal acts. His father wasn’t a strict person, unless he is required to be. Then, his father looked at him, straight in the eye with dead seriousness.

“You’ll be meeting the Princess of Helvatrene next week,” his father paused in amidst of his sentence, once again searching for the right word. Law was about to ask what it was about when his father continued where he left off, “we’ll be discussing about your marriage with her.”

To say that Law was shock would be an understatement. He wanted to flip the table, burn the chairs, explode the damn castle and shout in his father’s face. But he knew he can’t do that, it wasn’t fully his father’s fault after all, he is the prince, and this is part of the baggage that comes with it. He nodded to his father hesitantly and left without any more things left to be said. He needed time to be alone with his training dummy.

* * *

Due south of Law’s kingdom, in another area, Kid was seething with rage. He had heard the same, damn thing from his father. Unlike Law, he was like an uncontrollable ball of rage that couldn’t contain his anger to himself any further. Just a few seconds ago, he had created a crack on his father’s table and now, he is stomping through the hall to get to his room.

He wanted to see Law, _right fucking now._

On his way to his room, he called out to someone to summon his messenger to his room. He didn’t even care if he acted like a spoilt brat or not, he can’t think straight now. The moment he reached his room, he had given the wall a satisfying, hard punch. It didn’t matter how pain the impact with the wall made his fist, or how that spot on the wall is stained dark red with his blood, he needed to discharge all the frustration somewhere. Shortly, his messenger knocked on his door, his voice was wavering slightly as he spoke. Kid turned around and faced his messenger, no matter how hard he tried to maintain control of his tone; it came out all harsh and demanding.

“Go tell that Prince Trafalgar Law to meet me tonight, 11pm at our usual place. And tell him that he can try not coming, see what happens.”

He struggle not to spat out his order, and dismissed the poor, frightened messenger. He plopped down onto his bed, forcing his mind to think of something, something less irritating.

* * *

Night time came by really quickly for both of the male who were busy directing their anger away. And soon, it was time for the both of them to sneak out of their own castle and meet at the abandoned hut in the middle of their land. Law had somehow anticipated the reason behind their meeting the moment Kid’s frightened messenger got to him.

When Law had finally arrived at their meeting place, Kid was already, nearly bursting of anger. Law had decided to let his presence be known to Kid who is still fuming. He stepped out into Kid’s view and the snapping of a twig made Kid raised his head wearily.

The second Kid saw Law; he bolted right up and took hold of Law by the collar. Slamming him into the nearest tree, his lips found themselves on Law’s. His hands firmly gripped onto Law’s waist, preventing Law from going anywhere else. Not that Law was planning to go anywhere. Kid moved his target down to Law’s neck, not before nipping at his jaw. It was rougher than how their usual meetings were.

Law knew exactly why Kid behaved like that, but he wasn’t the only one frustrated. He knew that if he didn’t stop things now, the words they had both planned in their head would be left unsaid. Pushing Kid away, Law looked him right in the eye. Anger and frustration were shown in those brown eyes there were narrowed so dangerously.

“I’ll take it as you’re told about the arrange marriage?”

“Fuck this marriage, fuck being a prince, you can leave your kingdom, right?!”

“Eustass-ya, stop acting so rashly, you aren’t a fucking kid!”

“Oh what, you want to go back and fuck the damn princess so bad already?!”

“Now will you just shut the fuck up and listen?!”

Kid glared at Law, giving off a menacing aura which would definitely leave people cowering, but Law looked unfazed and tugged Kid to the bench outside the abandoned hut. After a moment of silence, Law managed to talk to Kid peacefully. They sat out there for another hour after they finally came to a mutual understanding. Both of them enjoyed the silence and presence of each other. Finally, they figured that it should be time to go back to their own respective places.

“Talk to your father nicely, after that, then we’ll decide on what to do, you okay with it right, Eustass-ya?”

Kid managed a calm nod, for the past hour, he had calmed down, and heeded Law’s suggestion.

* * *

Law stood in front of his father, somewhat nervous but at the same time, he remained as composed as possible. The look in his father’s eyes was perceptive, as though he tried to pry into Law’s mind to read what he was going to say. Knowing that anymore delay would not help the situation, he hardened his gaze and took a deep breath.

“I won’t go according to the marriage plans. I’m… I’m with someone else already.”

It was as if his father had expected him to say something along that line, no a hint of surprise was on his father’s face. When his father tried to speak, Law started again.

“You know him, His Royal Highness, the Prince of Castalas – Eustass Kid.”

Instead of the loud scolding he expected from his father, what came to his ears was his father’s wild laughter. Law was stunned at the completely unexpected behavior of his father. _Maybe the news was too big of a shock to him…_ But Law’s thought was immediately proved wrong when he heard what his father had said.

“Oh, how long do you think you can hide it from me? I was just waiting for you to say it!”

It was then, then he understood what all these things were about, everything was just the both King playing with their mind. _Wow._

“Oh my, that was fun. Anyway, tomorrow, we are going to head somewhere, prepare whatever you need and don’t be late to gather.”

Law agreed with his father’s decision with a quick nod and bid his farewell, within seconds, he was _almost_ skipping down the hallway to his room happily.

* * *

Law sat with his family, on the way to the destination that he wasn’t told of. He didn’t mind, he never did. Besides, he is in high spirits and nothing should be able to change that, at least not for now.

When he stepped out, he was in front of a fancy looking restaurant. _Oh, so it was just a lunch out._ Along with his family, he stepped into the restaurant. Inside, was one large, long dining table served with many delicacies. And on the other side of the table, was Eustass Kid, grinning like the **idiot** he is.

Law had not expected this, not even a little. Despite his obvious excitement to see Kid, he could not help but feel suspicious at this kind of planning. Once everyone was seated and ready to start eating, Kid’s father spoke up with a grin that could compete with Kid.

“Now, King and Queen of Estia, when should the marriage of the both princes be?”

**Who said that a Prince must always be with a Princess?**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Okaaaaay, I really like writing this fanfic. It is different from what I usually write, in fact, my first time writing such fic. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
